


Doubt

by Ominous_Rain



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Archiving, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, OOCness, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Out of Character, Written at 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Rain/pseuds/Ominous_Rain
Summary: Natsu goes missing for a few days for reasons unknown to Fairy Tail. Gray worries for reasons unknown to Natsu, yet. The young dragon learns a lesson and his true feelings for his friend. YAOI Some OCxNatsu GrayxNatsu {ONE-SHOT}





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I'm not that awesome or rich.
> 
> Warnings: This contains man on man sex and OCs so get the fuck on if you don't like it.
> 
> I wrote this so you guys could know my new name and the fact that uke-Natsu was bothering me to write him. I apologize, because to me it's not my best. It kind of turned out different from what I hoped. Hope you guys like it at least.

**“Doubt”**

 

There stood the conflicting pair of best friends. They were right outside Fairy Tail doors.

“You idiot! Sometimes I wished I never met you. I got enough scares without you adding more!” Gray screamed at the top of his lungs.

Natsu screamed at Gray. “Fine! If you think of me that way then..... **don't ever talk to me again**.” He whispered the last part hurt. The dragon was tired, hungry, bruised and frustrated and the ice mage in front of him was making it worse. They had just come from a mission where Natsu and Gray got badly injured. Needless to say, Gray blamed him.

“If you hadn't blindly charged in, like you usually do, then we probably would have come home unscratched!” Gray huffed angrily. Trying to get his last point in.

Natsu just blinked at him. He actually thought, even when a group of Fairy Tail members got together, they would of not been harmed? They faced over 300 men with just the two of them. Mind you that they were extremely strong wizards, but so was half out of the 300. Hell, they were lucky this time to be alive.

“Whatever. When you get off your man period _then_ come at me with insults that make sense.” Natsu turned and started walking away. More like limped away, he was literally bleeding all over the place. He needed to do something or else he might actually pass out from blood loss.

“Go die in a ditch!” Gray stomped his way through the big doors of the guild. They shut tightly behind him.

Natsu paused for a second and continued walking. For the past few weeks it's been like this. Gray and him fought a lot and they always bruised each other a lot. It was apart of who they were, rivals. But, it's becoming unbearable even to him. He doesn't know. Maybe because he was half anemic that he wasn't taking it well. It wasn't the first time Gray said those things to him. He knew Gray didn't mean it. His mind was a jumbled mess by the time he got to his place. Natsu leaned heavily on the door. He was glad Happy hadn't come with him that time.

“Happy!” Natsu knocked. His vision was spinning too much for him to look in his pockets. He knocked again and sighed. Happy was probably with Erza. The fire mage patted himself down while trying not to pass out on his front steps. When he finally found the key he turned it in the lock and pushed.

His knees hit the floor as he closed the door behind. He leaned back. Surely, he must have gotten poisoned? Otherwise he wouldn't feel this way. He could feel every fiber of magic trying to heat him up. After a few minutes on the floor, he looked down at his injured stomach. It was completely covered by red.

“Oh shit...” He should of known better and went to Mirajane in Fairy Tail. Even if Gray was going to be right beside him.

Black eyes started to close as the blood kept leaking. _What a way to die Natsu. Blood Loss is so heroic._ The words were biting in his head as the weak dragon could no longer fend off the inevitable sleepiness. 

“Dammit.” His vision turned black. He didn't see the shadowy figure come through his window.

 

~*~

 

Gray flinched as Mirajane cleaned a cut on his arm. Lucy and Ezra were on a mission with Happy so lucky for him that he didn't have to face the girls' anger or Happy's panic.

“Gray, where's Natsu? If you're this banged up then so is he.” Mira asked in her sweet voice as she took the cotton ball away from the cut. She just started and already there was a bloody mess of cotton on the medical tray she had. 

“I don't know. He walked off somewhere.” Gray grumbled. Even though he was mad, he will never admit that he was actually worried some about Natsu. 

“Hmm. Maybe I should go send Elfman to get him.” Mira said quietly as she continued to clean the ice mage.

Gray stayed quiet and reflected over the mission. He knew he acted childish, but the way Natsu kept trying to take all of the enemies by himself pissed him off. It was like he didn't trust in him as a partner. Like he doubted in Gray.

 

~*~

 

The next day there was knock on Salamander's door, but no one answered. Elfman scratched his head.

“Oi! Be a man and answer the door!” The strong mage yelled at Natsu. Elfman thought Natsu was just sleeping or something. He knocked some more, but still no answer. “Maybe he's not home.” Elfman said to himself. Then he glanced over and saw the curtains blowing out the window. Natsu was smart enough to lock everything when he was away. What he didn't know was that he was right, Natsu wasn't there or anywhere in Magnolia.

Before he walked away however, Elfman looked down and saw the droplets of blood Natsu left the night before. “What the....?” The problem was that they were still bright red.

When Elfman got back to the guild and opened the door everyone just gave him the usual Fairy Tail greeting. Elfman had a frown, but he greeted back everyone. “Where is Mira?” Someone said the back and he went behind the counter.

Gray was sitting at the counter sipping some cool rum. He eyed Elfman as he went by.

“Elfman!” Mirajane greeted her brother warmly. “Did you find Natsu?” She was drying a glass.

Elfman's frown deepened. “No. I found blood in front of his house though. I'm actually worried.”

Mira's eyes grew wide. “Blood?” She put the glass down before she dropped it. “Are you sure he wasn't there?”

“Positive. No one would come to the door.” Elfman crossed his arms. “The blood seemed pretty fresh too.” 

At that point Gray was through eavesdropping. “What? Blood in front of his house?”

Elfman looked at Gray. “Yeah. There was even some on the handle when I looked at it. Plus his window was open.”

“His window?” Gray repeated. Why would Natsu leave his window opened if he wasn't there?

Mirajane looked horrified. “That's it! Gray go find Natsu. You're the last one to see him right?”  Mira had an evil glint to her eyes. The old demon aura was forming around her and even Elfman backed up. 

“Not since last night.” Gray reasoned. “I have no idea where he would be.”

“He didn't come to Fairy Tail this morning either.” Mira sighed looking serious. “Maybe the injuries he got were too severe?”

Elfman looked at his sister and then glared at Gray. “Gray go find Natsu! If he's still hurt from the last mission then you fail as a partner!” 

Gray shuddered. “Alright! I was going to look for the hothead anyway!” Which wasn't a lie. He was not going to per-say, apologize, but go have a friendly spar with Natsu to patch things up. 

“Go now!” Mira pipped up. Gray was out the door in seconds.

 

~*~

 

Natsu groaned. His face scrunched up as he was coming out of slumber. Tan eyelids fluttered and slowly revealed to the world two brown jewels as Natsu's eyes opened. It was dark. The dragon slayer didn't know where he was. His mind was foggy still from being asleep for so long. It took him a few minutes to register he was on some type of bed. 

“What the hell?” Natsu groaned. His vision cleared.

“Oh! So you are awake.” A deep voice said.

Natsu turned his head toward the voice. It was so black that he couldn't see anything. “Where the hell am I? Who the fuck are you?”

“Such a foul mouth.” Hot breath caressed Natsu's ear.  It was so deep that it caused a vibration to run through his  entire body. 

Natsu blushed and quickly tried to sit up. “Ah!” He gasped as his injured stomach forced him back down. The dragon slayer coughed violently and held his stomach while his body shook.

Hot fingers threaded through Natsu's rose colored locks. “That's what you get for being so hasty.” 

When the young dragon finally calmed down he asked again. “Who are you?” He slumped over, face first, on to the bed now noticing how soft the sheets were. He felt weight dip the bed in the middle.

“An older dragon who has come to help you.” Said person bent down and sniffed Natsu's neck. The scent was alluring. “Roten.”

Natsu shivered as he felt Roten nuzzle his nape. “Stop it! What do you mean help? And where exactly am I?” He said angrily. Then he gasped as felt sharp teeth start nibbling his neck and back. Natsu realized then he wasn't wearing anything but some boxer shorts. 

“Signs. Irritable, wanting to fight everything in your way, sensitive to the slightest touch, you my friend are in mating season.”  Roten explained between bites. He left a trail of red marks as he went down Natsu's back.

The young dragon slayer was breathing hard. His body was betraying him, sending a thrum of pleasure to his groin as Roten bit him. He didn't understand anything. “What the hell do you mean?!” Trying to get away from hot mouth. He tried to push up on his arms, but Roten put a stop to that.

Roten pushed Natsu over on his stomach and pinned his arms down. “You're in the Dustfair woods in a cabin owned by me.” He whispered heatedly in Natsu's ear. “It's mating season for us dragons and I could smell your pheromones miles away.” He bit Natsu's right shoulder for emphasis. 

A surprised loud moan came from Natsu and he blushed. Dustfair woods was a place near where he and Igneel lived before. “Do....I...know you?” His voice was shaking as a long wet tongue slid across his neck.

“No.” Roten said as he let go of Natsu's arms in favor of stripping off his clothes. Natsu slowly pushed up and turned around. He could see nothing, but he definitely heard the sound of clothes dropping on the floor. When Roten was naked, he breathed fire on to the candles in the room.

Natsu closed his eyes when the room suddenly brightened. He slowly opened them peeking around. They were in a cabin like Roten said. The rooms walls were made of logs and it was decent sized room. Stars could be seen out the simple window indicating it was night time. Then brown orbs landed on Roten. He was a large man with angry red hair on top and black underlocks. His face was darkly handsome and his skin was tan like Natsu's. You could see the muscles bulging from his moderate frame and that wasn't the only thing bulging. Natsu's eyes grew in panic when he saw Roten's length and size. 

“How do I even know if you are telling the truth?” Natsu said looking for a way out. There was a door across from the bed.

Roten's eyes followed his line of sight, smiling. “Oh, I think you can _feel_ me telling the truth.” His bright green eyes smoldered Natsu in flames as he walked towards the younger dragon. 

Natsu gulped. He couldn't get out of this one.

 

~*~

 

It's been two days since he'd seen Natsu and now Gray will actually admit he was worried. No one in the guild has seen him come in or anywhere for that matter. The memory of what he said and how treated Natsu was starting to haunt him. This was the third day without his best friend.

“That idiot will come back.” Gray quietly said. He believed in Natsu. Even if that blood made him doubt a little bit. Lucy, Happy and Erza should be coming back soon and once they hear about Natsu it will probably be the death of him. But, at least he will have help looking for the hothead. 

The ice mage decided to look outside of Magnolia. Maybe the dragon got lost in the woods or something? “When I find you I swear I'll kick your ass.” Gray huffed. 

It was hours later. He was trailing through the dense part of the woods when he spotted a figure with familiar red hair in the distance. 

“Natsu!”

 

~*~

 

Natsu was walking through the forest. He breathed in the fresh air; it calming his nerves. He was wrapped up in his precious scarf and wearing a shirt and pants not his. “Oh god...” The dragon's face was the reddest it could get. He put a hand over his face as he continued walking. Remembering the lingering affect of touches, his scent, the marks all over his body proved to Natsu that he let Roten take him. And god did he! Natsu could still feel the oversized cock in him, plowing in and out, making him cum. He even had the limp to keep the memory vivid.

“Grrr, not the time to be thinking about this!” Natsu snarled. His body made him do it. When Roten put his hands on him his mind was filled with nothing but lust. Natsu remembered the last kiss he shared with the other. Roten wanted him. He wanted him to stay and live with him. But, Natsu couldn't do it. He'd just met the guy. Even though they'd.....

He sighed. He left marks on Roten too. It was a two-way street. Angry claw marks were on Roten's back. Both their dragon instincts had kicked in and they went crazy. They marked every piece of skin they could. He'd taught Natsu some things that Igneel didn't get a chance to. Natsu couldn't stay though. His heart belonged to Fairy Tail. The dragon couldn't help feeling guilty remembering the look of hurt on Roten's face. Natsu trailed his hand down to his lips. He kissed Roten so passionately. He promised he wouldn't forget him. The older dragon had lent him some clothes since his were destroyed. Natsu hit himself. At least his injuries were healed now. Who knew sex could heal dragons? He stopped the train of thought before he broke into histerics. 

Natsu wrapped his arms around himself when he heard the last voice he wanted to here.

“Natsu!” Said dragon slayer looked up into the face of Gray.

Natsu sighed. He didn't feel like arguing. “Gray...”

Gray  ran up to Natsu catching his breath. Relief flooded him. “I've been looking for you! Do you have any idea how many people you made worry idiot?” 

“....” Natsu just hugged himself and looked at the ground.

“Oi!....” Gray stood up strait looking Natsu up and down. Everything seemed wrong. “Hey, what's the matter?” He reached out and touched Natsu's shoulder. 

Natsu jerked back like the touch burned him. “Nothing. I've just been dealing with some things.” He said monotonous. The Fairy Tail member scooted around Gray and began to walk away.

“Hey I'm not done with you yet!” Gray spun around and gripped Natsu's arm. “You can't walk away from me without an explanation!”

Natsu tensed. “Let me go....please?” He wouldn't look at Gray. Then suddenly he was surrounded by warmth. Gray was hugging him. His face was in Gray's chest with Gray leaning head against Natsu.

“I'm sorry.” Did Natsu just hear that right? Did Gray Fullbuster just apologize to him?

“What?” Natsu said trying to keep his voice from cracking. Gray's scent was starting to drive him insane. 

“I said I'm sorry. Even I knew I was a jerk.” Gray said as he hugged Natsu tighter. “I had no idea why I treated you that way....actually I know why.”

Natsu pushed against Gray's chest to lean back. “Why?” 

Gray sighed and put his hand's around Natsu's waist still holding him close. “When we fought against those guys during the mission, you kept trying to fight them all by yourself. It pissed me the hell off!”

Natsu grinned. This was a Gray he knew. “Really icicle? If that was the case then why did I fight against your back?” 

Gray's face turned serious. “Natsu it's not funny. I actually thought you doubted my fighting ability after all this time.”

Natsu slowly frowned. “Okay. Maybe I seemed that way. You know how I am when I get angry.” 

Gray's face softened. “Now seriously, where have you been?” 

Natsu blushed a little bit. Hopefully it wasn't noticeable. “Like I said, taking care of somethings. I needed a vacation. Alone.”

Gray studied his best friend's visage still finding some lines of stress, but he said nothing. “I can accept that, but will Erza and the others will?”

Natsu shrugged. “Not the first time I've been beaten.” Then the two bust out laughing. 

“Okay, okay, when did we get this touchy feely?” Natsu asked. He hugged Gray back this time. “I'm sorry if you thought I ever doubted you.”

Gray was silently happy. He hugged the dragon back gently. “Are your wounds healed?”

Natsu broke the embrace. “Yeah I'm fine. You know it's going to take more than that to kill me.” Then he smiled that infectious grin of his. 

Gray smirked. “True, but I still saw that limp.” 

Natsu flustered. “Don't you dare speak a **word**!”

Gray smirked. “Tell no one I apologized and it's a deal.” He wrapped an arm around Natsu's waist and nudged him to start walking.

“Deal.” Natsu wrapped his arm around Gray's waist. This was one of the rare moments when they didn't fight and he loved it.

The walked in a comfortable silence. Some time later a thought popped into Natsu's head. “Hey Gray.” 

“Hm.”

“Why have we been arguing so bad this past few weeks?” Natsu turned to glance at the ice mage.

“What do you mean?” Gray asked. “We always argue.” 

“But, this time our words hurt.” Natsu glanced at the ground. “To me anyways.” _Could of been the mating season shit though._

Gray bit his lip and stopped. He also caused Natsu to stop. “I think I can fix that.”

“What do you-” Natsu's sentence was hushed with a pair of pale lips. It was gentle. It was desperate. It was love. It was Gray conveying his feelings.

When they parted Gray said. “That's probably what you've been feeling.” He looked away from  Natsu. “I'm sorry. I should of-” Natsu placed a finger on his lips. He turned toward his best friend, well sort of.

“Did you really mean that kiss?” Gray nodded not trusting his voice. Then his heart swelled as Natsu smiled. They met in the middle. Kissing slowly and passionately Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's neck. The latter hugged Natsu to him. Fairy Tail wasn't the only reason Natsu couldn't be with Roten it seems.


End file.
